(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to deodorant compositions containing, as a main component, persimmon juice. More particularly, this invention relates to use of pressed juice of persimmon fruits, in combination with conventional excipients, adjuvants and additives, for removing undesirable odors from various enviromental conditions.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A persimmon tree is a plant of Ebenaceae which grows or is cultivated in the tropic and temperate zones of the world including Japan and China. It is said that Ebenaceae plants are classified into seven genuses and 20 species and fruits of some kinds of persimmon trees contain, even after their maturity, persimmon tannine. The persimmon tannine is known to be available for some medicines, mordanting and leather-tanning agents.
One of the present inventors and his co-workers formerly found that dry-distllates from leaves of theaceae plants had a potent and long acting effect for deodorization, and they filed for a patent on such deodorant compositions as containing the dry-distillates as an active ingredient, one of which was already published as European Patent Publication No. 0077 047 B1.
This invention has been identified by the present inventors to be more potent in its deodorant effect than the dry-distillates of theaceae leaves.
It is believed by the present inventors that no one has disclosed the deodorant effect of pressed juice obtained from persimmon fruits.